


Sadstuck Headcanons

by OneMustHomestuck



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fef's a bitch, First attemt, Probs gonna be more characters, Probs gonna suck, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 12:13:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3767761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneMustHomestuck/pseuds/OneMustHomestuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some Sadstuck that I hadn't expected to publish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unintentional

**Author's Note:**

> I had originally typed this on Wattpad, but I never planned to publish it. This is my first work on here, and I hope you enjoy!

"GOG DAMMIT YOU INSUFFERABLE GRUBFUCK! DO EVER SHUT THE FUCK UP? I'M SO FUCKING TIRED OF ALL YOUR TRIGGER BULLSHIT RANTING! WHY DO YOU EVER GET THE IDEA THAT SOMEONE IS LISTENING; OR THAT THEY ENJOY YOR PRESENCE? YOU'RE LIKE AN ANNOYING LITTILE FLY, BUZZING IN EVERYBODIES EARS; BEGGING FOR ATTENTION! I CAN'T FUCKING TOLERATE YOUR BABBLING FOR ANOTHER FUCKING MINUTE! SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH AND KEEP IT THAT WAY!"

You were about to stop him; to say that what he said was extremely triggering, but you didn't have the strength all of the sudden. Your shoulders sagged, your head hanging low. Your posture shifted to one that was slightly triggering, but you had no energy to care. By that time, Karkat had already ran up the stairs; supposedly waiting for you to start ranting again. All the things he said was racing through your think pan; filling your blood-pumper with excessive amounts of physical pain. Whatever your eyes had been focusing on was blurry now; only slightly visible through the film of transparent red that had snuck it's way over them.

You let out a small whimper, taking a step back before falling on your ass like a blubbering idiot. Which you had taken the time to realize; you were. Your dancestor was right; you do talk too much, and you annoy everyone you know. Everyone else is practically 'friends' with their dancestor, but yours hated you. Then again, you weren't much alike, which is different for the others; they're almost exactly the same. Your thoughts fall apart as you felt the cool autumn air coming in through the window, caressing your red-stained face; chilling you to the bone. If you were lucky, you'd freeze to death. You knew that wasn't likely to happen at all; you could still think somewhat logically, even in this state.

You wanted to be angry; you really did, and you had plenty of reasons for it. The reason you wouldn't freeze is because you make sure the house is heated; Karkat's small body gets cold very fast. You take care of him; when he was sad, and his moirail wasn't really an option, you were there. After Crab-Dad died you had to be the one to cook, clean, work, and anything additional that a lusus did. You got him to come out of his room a lot more often, even go outside. You had every right to rant in your hive. But you knew if you mentioned that to him he would leave you; alone. He wouldn't come back.

You wished so badly that you could be angry; anger hurts so much less than sorrow. Your hot tears were not angry tears, and your excessive heartbeat wasn't caused by angry breathing. You were tired, so very tired of the life (or death-moreover) you lead; you wished to die again. But you wanted to be helpful this time; you can't hate them back, no matter how hard you try. You keep telling yourself that you'll keep your mouth shut the next day, but it won't hold. Why do they get to have beliefs, and you do not get that privilege?

In all honesty, you just wanted to help. You figured if people tagged their triggers, people might respect that, and there would be less fights.   
Something would actually get done around here. You wished you couldn't talk anymore; you had gotten used to ranting about triggers, and there was no way you could switch it off. You couldn't do it yourself, you were too afraid. Always too afraid. You could always get them removed... Not such a bad idea.  
No one liked the sound of your voice anyways.


	2. Fear and Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was just scared, he couldn't handle the weight placed on his shoulders.

"You killed Fef, and you almoth't killed me and Kanaya, I wouldn't be th'urpri'thed if everyone hated you now." The blind Captor stated, casually using his lisp as if his fangs were still present.  
"Wwell that's not fair, Gam killed more people than I did." You tried, hoping he would just chuckle and leave. The Captor did give a chuckle, but he grinned at you as well.

"There'th one differen'th here though, fi'th-fa'th (fish-face). People liked him before he went th'ober. What you did ju'tht gave u'th more rea'thon to hate you." He scoffed and walked away to the best of his abilities; you knew he still had yet to get a hang of his lack of sight.

You began to dwell on what he had said, having heard it many times before. You couldn't help but regret everything that you had done. From the moment Fef consulted you, you should've grown up. Fef was the only person you grew up around. She was always so happy, and even if you were being a total douche, she brushed it off with a laugh. You figure everyone would be okay with the way you addressed people. It had become the way you showed affection.

You'll admit, it was childish of you to blow up on her when she broke your moirailship, but it had hurt so bad. This was the only love you knew, and she crushed your blood-pusher. After that, things went downhill. She went for Sullox so fast it was like a moth to a flame. You had thought that you could fix things; that she would realize that her yellow-blooded........ companion was a two-faced (literally), brooding, hacking piece of shit, whom was so far down on the hemospectrum that he couldn't even breathe the same air as you and she could.

You don't actually think that of all of the land-dwellers, but Sullox Captor was in a category of his own. The anger you experienced never stayed in the same place. It always changed to depression. You guessed you probably shouldn't talk to someone who makes you so upset, but you are sure that he is the only one to speak to besides Fef who will actually throw you a fucking bone. You know that all of the others hate you as much as they think you do them. You guess that you were happy to see Fef again after you were culled, but you wished you hadn't killed her in the first place. She may have broken your heart, and the fight that always instilled when you spotted Sol was childish, but the attention was sated. You honestly regret almost killing Sol, too. Now he's off cheatin' on Fef and pissing you off more.

After you had culled Fef and smacked Sol around (which relieved a great amount of stress), you saw something that represented the weight placed on your shoulders along with your title. You figured that if you're getting rid of things that cause you stress, why not destroy the biggest weight? You did, and look at where you ended up.  
You want to take it all back. You wish you hadn't been hatched as a sea-dweller. You wish you were a certain low-blood.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it sucked, I cant take too much Kankri Sadstuck. It flippin' kills me.


End file.
